Happy New Years
by Redroseprincess678
Summary: Yaoi Duo is feeling a little depressed on the last day of AC199 and all of his friends are busy. His friends apologize in the most unexpected way. PWP 1x2x3x4x5


Disclaimer: I do not own GW. Short and simple.

Happy New Years:

"No, Duo. I can't play right now, go away." A frustrated Quatre.

"Get out." Our ever-perfect Heero

"...." Oh so silent one.

"For the last time-NO, Maxwell. I don't need to waste any more of my time with you." And how can we forget; our fiery dragon.

"Oh . . . " So I guess it isn't TOO bad, Duo thought, 'to spend New Years by myself this time . . . and next time . . . always. Or I could hang out in Deathscy-oh . . . right, we blew it up.' Duo sighed and fell back on his bed. He stared at his plain, white ceiling, wondering what to do next; where to go when none of his friends wanted him around. He knew that he had been unbearably energetic for the last week. But who could blame him? Christmas just passed, and this year it was special. Because this year, they all celebrated it together. And New Years too. 'At least, we _were_ . . . ' Duo sighed again. 'Q has work, Heero . . . whatever. Trowa's probably busy and want to spend it with his sister and Wufei would rather suck dicks then ever do anything with Duo.

So it left Duo Maxwell with nothing to do. And for once, his imaginative mind didn't come up with any creative solution. Nor did he feel much up to do anything. Absentmindedly, he wondered if he was going through depression. _I could be_, he mused. It had been a little tense the past few months. Quatre was stressing down with his work as head of WEI. Trowa's normally calm presence had become a little strained, as if he didn't want to be in the mansion. Or so it seemed to Duo. Heero also seemed to be avoiding him a lot more and never replied more often. Even Wufei seemed to show how it affected him. And being who he was, Duo was still his happy self. But even he couldn't resist the effect. Everyone was moodier.

"Duo, can you come in here?" Duo immediately perked up at hearing his comrade's voice. For once today he was actually needed. "Sure, Q! Be there in a sec.!" Jumping up off the couch, the braided young man brushed imaginary dust off his pants and made his way into the next room where Quatre waited for him. As soon as his foot was inside, black dots clouded his vision and darkness engulfed him.

A few moments later, Duo woke up groaning. Whoever hit him was gonna get it-as soon as his legs complied of course. Duo groggily tried to sit up. Much to his surprise, his whole body didn't bulge. Snapping his eyes open he became panicked. The whole room was dark save for a few small candles a few feet away. He tried twisting his arms and something smooth and restraining bounded his arms above his head. "What the-HEY! Let me go!" He struggled and brought his attention to his legs. They were spread open, eagle-styled and tied to what he guessed are the bedposts. He became near hysterical and frightened. He fought even harder against his bound.

"Shyt! HELP! Anyone! Q?! Heero?! WUFEI??! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Trowa?! Fk! Let me go!" He fought as best as he could but at the end, he gave up, tired and short of breath. He jolted when a hand reached out to grab his shoulders. What the F-he was naked!! "Ah!" He jumped against his bonds in surprise. "The HE-" Something was jammed in his mouth before he could complete his sentence. A second later, the candles went out and he was submerged in complete darkness and silence. Not a second later, a candle lit barely a foot away. Duo nearly squawked around his gag when the candle appeared to be floating. On a closer look, it was held by a tall candle holder.

By now his heartbeat was ecstatic. Accompanying his racing heartbeat, were his widening eyes at Quatre's face that appeared next to the candle. Not a word did he speak, but only smiled at Duo. Duo squirmed, freaking out at the creepy image of a smiling blonde's face silhouetted by the candles. As suddenly as he came, Quatre disappeared back into the darkness. When he returned, he held a bottle in his hand. Confused and still scared, Duo watched as Quatre stepped more closely to the bed. He settled the bottle down on the bed and started to strip. Duo never knew his eyes could go so wide. Slowly Quatre's creamy boy-flesh was revealed. Hormones took over and the brunette's arousal shot up. Shifting around, he tried to hide his erection as much as he could. But Quatre noticed and smirked. Moving with the grace of a lion stalking his prey. Quatre moved his naked form closer to Duo's own bare skin. The petite blonde crawled on top of the brunette. Duo groaned at the heat radiating from Quatre's meaty form. His groan grew louder as Quatre slid down from straddling his chest to his hips, rubbing his erect member against Duo's. A loud moan ripped out of both boys.

Quatre leaned down until his lips were inches away from his prisoner's gagged rose buds. Softly, and sensually, he whispered, "If I take the gag off, will you behave?" Duo hardened even more at the husky tone Quatre took on. He nodded vigorously. He whined through the plastic gag. Quatre's smirk widened and he gently removed the gag. Not wasting a second, he flung the gag over his shoulders into the dark and ravaged the American's lips. Duo groaned and rubbed against the body on top of him. Quatre moaned along and pressed down onto his eager partner's erection. He broke apart to cry out in pleasure when their erections met at the tip. "God, Quatre . . . more." Duo's shaky voice breathed. Quatre shushed him with a kiss. It was light, unlike the passionate, hungry one before. The cherry lips traveled down his jaw, nibbling at his jawbone and licking down his slender neck to his pulse where Quatre proceeded to leave his mark. "Oh gods . . . Quatre . . . " Duo kept moaning his name over and over again.

Further down, Quatre took one of his pink nubs between his lips and bit down on the nipple. Releasing it and sucking it in apology, Quatre's hands roamed over the rest of his body, one hand playing with his free nipple. Quatre's lips moved from his nipples past the wide expanse of his smooth stomach. Without warning, Quatre had swallowed Duo whole. The boy screamed as he arched into the blond's mouth. He released into the angelic boy's mouth. His body was wracking with shudders until it finally fell limply on the bed, panting hard.

Quatre sat up and moved on top of Duo, his erection in front of his lips, expecting the favor to be returned. Duo hungrily latched onto the throbbing organ. Quatre moaned and thrust into the moist sheath of his lover's mouth. He admired to beauty of the other boy, his rich brown silky hair fanned out of its normal braid and surrounded him like a forest engulfed a forest fairy. But Duo wasn't a fairy, he was more beautiful than the loveliest fairy. Even more than Poseidon's nymphs.Not long after, Quatre came with a loud groan and collapsed next to Duo. "Duo . . . " he sighed before he leaned in for a chaste kiss. Quatre reached through the darkness to pull the covers over them. Duo sighed, the exhaustion settling in.

Duo woke up later. He was surprised that the sun hadn't come up yet. Then the reason for his wakefulness showed itself. The lump under the covers between his legs bobbed up and down. Duo, trying to move, only then realized that Quatre never released him. The pleasure coursed through his body. He flung his head to the side, his eyes closed in pleasure. When he opened then he was stunned to see Quatre sleeping peacefully at his side even as the head between his legs kept moving. Just as he was about to voice his shock, his erection slid out and the lump moved toward Duo. He gasped as Heero's normally dull cobalt eyes were now darker and simmering at the edges with undisguised lust, met his. "Hee-!" Before his could finish, Heero attack his lips full-on, smashing his lips to Duo's. Duo moaned and opened wider. Heero took the initiative and deepened the kiss. And like a repeat of last night, Heero took over Quatre's role and kissed down his neck and chest, disappearing back under the covers.

Duo closed his eyes and savored the feeling. He opened them when he felt a familiar set of lips. His violet eyes gazed into the bright blue of the blond. "Morning, Duo" he murmured when he moved away for air. Heero reappeared from under the blanket abandoning Duo's erection for the moment. Duo whimpered and squirmed. Heero's hands shot out to grab Quatre behind the neck and pulled him into a wet sloppy kiss, but Quatre didn't seem to mind. "'Morning, Heero." He said just as softly. "You didn't wait for me." was Heero's only reply. He gave Duo a deep, but short kiss before he yet again disappeared. Duo gasped as something long and slick entered his posterior. In the back of his mind, he noticed the absence of the bottle Quatre had set down last night. Then a second one joined and a third until Duo thrust back, pulling the cloth clasping his hands to the headboard.

Heero kissed back up his stomach and plunged into Duo's mouth. "Do you want this?" he asked the braided boy breathlessly. Duo nodded without hesitation. Heero growled low in his throat and spread Duo's legs apart, their lower half still hidden under the blanket. Never taking his eyes off Duo, he slowly pushed in. Duo's breath hitched as the unfamiliar anatomy entered. Heero pushed in inch by inch until he was fully inside. He screamed louder as Heero repeated the action, thrusting in harder each time. "Heero, . . . god . . . so good, it feels so good." He started thrusting back. The bed shook with their lovemaking, but the blanket stubbornly stayed on.

Heero pulled out three inches, shifted his position and started pounding Duo's ass in a hurried fashion. Duo's climax was coming and his wasn't far behind. With one last grunt and a soft sigh, Heero filled Duo with his essence. Duo moaned the soldier's name as he started falling back to sleep, but not before seeing a fully erect Quatre. Heero threw the blanket back, showing his still erect member. He threw Duo a little smirk and pounced Quatre, kissing him like crazy. Duo hardened at the sight, despite his exhaustion.

Heero licked and nibbled Quatre's sensitive spots as Quatre moaned and pleaded for more. And that was exactly what Heero did. Duo watched them from a strange angled view, his hands still bound and his leg having been set free some time between sleep and Heero sucking him off. Heero's hand reached down between their sweaty body to grab Quatre's penis. The blond in return also reached for Heero's. The sight of the two boys jerking each other off was highly arousing, especially for the lone viewer who was wide awake again.

The Deathscythe pilot almost choked in the lust and love radiating from his lovers. Too excited to notice, Duo jumped when hands and lips appeared everywhere on his body. Quatre, to the left of Duo stopped his fondling momentarily to release Duo's hands. Unbound and free, Duo pulled Quatre into a mind-blowing kiss and his hands were finally allowed to touch the peachy soft skin of the Arabian. As he was doing so, Heero cupped his behind, each round delicious globe in each hand. Duo moaned into Quatre's lips and thrust his hips upward. Waves of pleasure swam through his body.

Wanting to pleasure Quatre also, Duo reached down to the bulging body part and held it firmly. He gently stroked the pink tip dripping with pre cum. Heero sat up and yanked Quatre away from Duo, setting the blond on his lap. Duo watched as Heero twisted Quatre's head to kiss him passionately. He watched as Heero's hand fondled Quatre's hardened nipple.

Enjoying all of this, Duo let his eyes roam over his lovers' bodies. He eyed their bobbing erections. Quatre was clearly too excited and needed more action. Then an idea came to Duo. "Heero, Quatre, comes here," he gestured to them. They separated and crawled over to Duo. Duo held back a groan at the seductive sway of their hips. "I have an idea," Duo pulled them each closer. "Heero, sit with your back against the wall. Quatre, straddle him so your erections are as close as possible." Quatre and Heero looked at Duo confused, but nevertheless did as told. Heero leaned against the wall, his legs spread out. Quatre climbed onto his lap, one leg at each side. To their surprise, Duo climbed in between them on Quatre's lap, facing Quatre. Kneeling down, Duo shocked his lovers as he slowly eased both into him at the same time. Heero grunted and held back his loud groan. Quatre gasped rapidly, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. Duo sat seated fully onto their lap.

Duo slowly rose up, they all groaned simultaneously. With no warning beforehand, Duo sat down heavily. Quatre cried out loudly. Heero's arms shot out and hugged Duo tightly to his chest, trying to calm his pounding heart. After they all settled again, Duo began a rhythm. He used Quatre's shoulders as a lever and impaled himself over and over again. Heero finally let loose his loud groans. "Faster, Duo," he breathed. His voice was barely above a whisper, but Duo heard and sped up. Quatre's whimpers grew louder and louder and turned into cries. With a flash of bright light and a moment of pure bliss they came, shouting each others' names. Fireworks went off outside, lighting the room with bright flashing colors. The boys managing to cry out two names before they collapsed. "Happy New Years," Duo whispered.

Quatre smiled at him. "Happy New Years, Duo. I'm sorry I ignored you." Duo smiled back. "It's ok, I know you have a lot of work cut out for you." He leaned over and pecked Quatre sweetly on the cheek. Heero's apology came in another long, deep kiss. "Did you miss us?" Duo mock glared at him. "Damn right I did. So where's Wuffie and Tro?" Quatre slipped his arms around Duo's midsection. "They wanted to be here, but Trowa had to do a New Years show for the circus and he decided to stay the night there. Wufei had a small mission, but the trip takes at least a six hours. But they wanted to be here." Duo shrugged. "At least I still have you two." His lover smiled at him. They fell asleep with their braided baka sandwiched between them.

RRP: :;Yea, why DID I write that? I'm not so sure myself. I just felt sleepy and bam, my fingers start moving and kept going and going like the energizer bunny This is actually my third attempt so far. It's not bad, if I do say so myself. But this is the reaaally edited version, so most saucy parts were edited out. Go to my site for the full NC17 version . This fic will probably be taken off, huh? Hope they let me keep my account though. . ;; Damn, I'd have to post everything again.


End file.
